Question: Umaima did 30 more push-ups than Stephanie at night. Stephanie did 38 push-ups. How many push-ups did Umaima do?
Explanation: Stephanie did 38 push-ups, and Umaima did 30 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $38 + 30$ push-ups. She did $38 + 30 = 68$ push-ups.